


I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: (someday i'll try to write something more serious), Attempt at Humor, But not today, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Truth or Dare, why do i only write humoristic stuff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh, Benny boy. Looks like you’re about to lose your shit.” Joe says with a shit eating grin on his face.“Bring it. I’m not afraid of you.” Ben looks at him in an unimpressed way.“And what if I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in this room?” Joe quirks an eyebrow, fully knowing what he’s doing. He knows about Ben’s fixation with Gwil. Not because he trusted him enough to let him know about his feelings towards the man but because he pestered him enough until he confessed.ORThe lads play Truth or Dare. Some interesting things happen.





	I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipperTrash140109](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/gifts), [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts).



> First of all, infinite props to **ShipperTrash140109** because:
> 
> a) she's awesome  
> b) she was my beta and helped me a lot to get this thing done
> 
> This is for my wives **ShipperTrash140109** and **imnosaint**. Sorry for being such a mess but it's finally up now. Thank you so much for the moral support. I love you both so much!
> 
> I have been promising this shit since January or February (I can't even remember) but between writer's block, depression and frustration I found myself unable to until now. It was loosely based on a tumblr incorrect quote. If I find it I'll add the link later. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own shit. Characters portrayed here aren’t in any way trying to reflect or represent accurately the real people they are based on. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All situations stated here come from my sleep deprived imagination.
> 
> Title stolen from The Darkness's song "I Believe in a Thing Called Love."

The rules of the game are simple: spin the bottle, ask the person it lands on to either fulfil a stupid dare or to answer a shameful truth. Then, that same person has to spin the bottle and keep going with the dynamic, asking the next person it lands on a question or dare of their own. So far it had landed four times on Ben, three times on Rami, five times on Joe and, for the collective amusement, nine times on Gwil. The four of them are sitting on the floor forming a circle to make the whole thing more practical. Clock-wise, Gwil is sitting first, then Joe, Ben and, finally, Rami. 

“That bloody thing is haunted, I swear,” Gwil says after the tenth time the bottle points in his direction, before he’s being forced by Joe, resident wild card! To tell them about the time he lost his virginity. “It was nothing special, really. I mean, yeah, I liked her a lot, but we weren’t ‘a thing’ or anything. Besides, I was very young, naive, and way too horny for the time being so I came embarrassingly fast,” he lets out a laugh that sounds way too forced for his own good. “And the next day I found out she had a boyfriend. She only slept with me because she was angry at him... I can’t remember why, though. So yeah... it’s not the nicest memory, I guess.”

Gwil lets out another forced laugh and takes a sip of his beer, ending the story abruptly. The expression that his face adopts after that is unreadable, almost blank. Ben, having spent a lot of time studying his different facial expressions, knows better than Joe or Rami on the subject. He’s aware that Gwil has struggled with self-esteem issues in the past. However, he can’t help but think that he’s still dealing with it to some degree. Maybe not in the same way as before, having grown into such a handsome and overall charming adult, but there’s still some kind of insecurity that sometimes floats up to the surface. It’s barely there and it can disappear in the blink of an eye, but Ben never misses it. There are also Gwil’s self-deprecating comments to take into consideration. He has made a lot of them in the past, mostly in front of Ben and Joe, and still makes them to this very day here and there. Even though most of them are of a joking nature, there have been a considerable amount of them to pass as Gwil having a self-deprecating sense of humour. Ben knows there’s more to it than what meets the eye. He had asked Joe about it once, but he’d just laughed and told him to stop over-analysing everything concerning Gwil. Ben hasn’t touched the subject ever since. 

“Okay, my turn,” Gwil clears his throat, plastering on a smile. “Oh, aren’t I lucky? Seems like I can have my revenge right away, Mazzello,” he says with a glint in his eye after the bottle points at Joe for the sixth time since the game started.

“I’m not scared, Gwil. I know you’re not creative enough to actually think of something worthy of making me tremble in fear,” Joe says simply, arching an eyebrow to try for an unimpressed look. “I choose dare.”

Gwil’s smile grows bigger. “It’s on, then. I dare you to call the last person you phoned and ask them for a favour.”

“That’s it then? A favour? Laaaaame,” Joe says pretending to yawn.

“Oh, but I haven’t finished yet: you have to ask them- and you have to make it sound believable- to borrow some underwear from them. I don’t care if the person is a man or a woman; the dare stays the same,” Gwil finishes, looking rather proud of himself. 

“And you have to put them on speaker,” Rami says beside him. 

“What the fuck, Rami? I thought you were on my side!” Joe pretends to be scandalized, putting his right hand over his heart.

“We can’t choose sides, Joey. That’s the number one rule,” Rami says with all seriousness, crossing his arms.

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it - it’s a lame dare anyway,” Joe huffs and grabs his phone, looking for the call history. He regrets his words as soon as he sees the name on the top of his screen; the one that belongs to his last phone call. “Oh f-...” he locks the screen quickly, looking nervously at Rami for a couple of seconds before returning his gaze towards the black screen. “Can we, uh, Gwil, can I choose the second number on my call history? It’s just that, uh, the first number is my agents.”

Gwil and Rami exchange an amused look. 

“Sorry, you’re on my terms and no, I won’t let you escape from this one.”

“Was that your agent’s number, though? I thought I read a very different name...” Ben says, yanking the phone off Joe’s grasp. 

“Stop that! Ugh, why do I care? it’s not like you know my password or anything.”

“Are you sure?” Ben shows him the unlocked screen, which is still on his call history. “Why is Sami your latest call, though? I didn’t know you guys were close.”

“Sami? As in...?” Gwil’s eyebrows shot up looking at Rami.

Ben passes the phone to Rami while Joe stares at them looking mortified. “That’s Sami’s number, yes.” He looks at Joe rather intrigued, silently asking for an explanation.

“Okay, okay, I know this looks weird and all but guys, c’mon, you all know the guy, right? Rami takes him everywhere. We went to Las Vegas with him, Gwil! Queen’s concert? That one time in which we had a lot of fun because Ben wasn’t there?”

“Hey!” 

“Shut it, Ben. I wasn’t talking to you.”

“Why are you pissy at me? I haven’t even dared you to anything yet, or made you confess, for that matter.”

“You just grabbed my phone without my consent and unlocked it. You didn’t hesitate to snitch on me either. And you also knew my password which is just... unbelievable.”

“You actually gave the password to Gwil and I that one time when you were too drunk to unlock your phone and you needed to set your alarm so you didn’t miss your flight the next morning.”

Gwil snickers, remembering the occasion. Rami looks even more intrigued.

“Well, I don’t remember it so obviously it didn’t happen. Oh, and a few minutes ago you didn’t hesitate to confess that my perm was the very first thing you noticed when you met me - you actually said, and I quote, ‘it was the ugliest thing I had ever seen since my dog threw up on my bowl of Cheerios’.”

“I was bullshitting you!” Ben says exasperated. “Yes, it was an ugly perm, but it was far from being one of the ugliest things I have ever seen. Top fifteen, for sure… well, no, maybe ten...”

“You’re ten seconds away from being blocked on all my social media. Hardzello is officially over.” 

“Hardzello was never a thing!”

“It was in the eyes of my followers, okay. It’s not my fault they liked Cardy B so much that...”

“Guys, guys, let’s stop this before it gets way too heated, okay?” Gwil interrupts before Joe gets started on the subject. He knows Joe could (and would actually enjoy) talk all day about Cardboard Ben and all his genius ideas concerning the inanimate object without getting tired. “God knows we all have had way too much beer, but we have a game going and Joe here is trying to avoid my dare, which I’m not going to allow.”

“Thanks, Gwil,” Ben crawls all the way to Gwil’s side to give him a pat on the shoulder and then returns to his spot on the circle.

“Anytime, mate.” 

“Guys, stop flirting and get on with the game, will you?” Rami says mockingly while eyeing them suspiciously.

“We are not flirting,” Gwil and Ben say at the same time. As soon as they realize it, they look at each other and keep the eye contact for a few seconds. Then they both proceed to stare at the floor quite heavily, as if asking for it to swallow them whole.

“That’s the single most synchronized thing I have seen since that time at the Olympics when...” Joe stares in awe, looking like he just witnessed the second arrival of Jesus Christ to Earth.

“Okay, okay. Enough with the references,” Rami says impatiently. “I’m actually very interested in your dare, Joe.”

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Rami. If this whole being an actor thing doesn’t pay off, you could become a tax collector or something equally annoying.” 

“Joe, that’s enough.” Gwil says firmly. “If you don’t fulfil your dare within the next ten seconds, you’ll have to lick the inside of the toilet- and I don’t even know if the last person that used it cared enough to flush it.”

“It was me and I probably didn’t,” Ben says looking proud of himself despite his rather disgusting confession.

“Well, at least you washed your hands, right?” Rami asks, genuinely concerned. 

“Of course, who do you think I am?” Ben crosses his arms, making a little pout with his lips, managing to make Gwil laugh with his gesture. 

“Jesus, you guys are tough. Have you ever considered joining the CIA...?” 

“Joe,” Gwil, Rami and Ben say at the same time. 

“Okay, I get it! Rami, you are still holding my phone, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh, yes, sorry about that,” Rami passes the phone to its owner and, when he returns to his spot on the circle, he folds his hands against his lap, looking almost impatient.

“I’m calling now.” As promised, he puts the phone on speaker and waits. The room is suddenly in utter silence.

 _Please don’t pick up. Please don’t pick up. Please don’t pick up._ Joe’s silent prayers are interrupted when a voice from the other side answers. “Hello?”

“Sams! I mean, Sam, Sami. How are you, man?” Joe starts speaking in a very fast pace. The look on his face is the one of a man that would rather be doing anything but his current activity.

“Goo-ood? Thank you.” He answers sounding, understandably, confused. “It’s not like I’m not happy to hear from you, again, in such a short amount of time but... is this about what we talked the last time? Because I already gave you my opinion and I honestly think that the best you could do is...”

“No, no, no, no. Is not about that at all. In fact, can we not, uh, talk about it at the moment? I’m kind of in a hurry,” Joe says, sounding scared- terrified, to be precise.

“Sure. So, what’s up? Anything else you may need? I would say ‘I’m all ears’ but I’m actually in the middle of something so you have precisely two minutes to tell me or I’m hanging up.”

“Can you lend me some underwear?” Joe almost spat out the words, trying to escape from the situation as soon as possible. “Yes, I know this is unusual, but you see I was... robbed? Yes, someone broke into my house and they took... God, Sami, they took all my underwear, so I don’t have any left. Not a single one. They also, for some reason, deleted practically all of the contacts from my phone. Apparently, iPhones are not cool enough to be robbed anymore since the only thing they did to it was to delete all the numbers except, you know, yours. Also, apparently everyone knows my password. Anyway, like I said, the only number left was yours, how crazy is that?” 

At this point everyone in the room is doing their best to not burst out laughing. 

“I don’t - Joe, I don’t believe a single word you’re saying,” Sami’s voice sounds annoyed- no, maybe a mixture between annoyed, frustrated and blatantly confused. “Is this for your YouTube channel? Are you making a section called ‘making prank calls on the non-famous brothers of celebrities?’ because otherwise, Joe, I have to inform you that I have seen children that are like, ten years old act in such a way when they are in need of love and attention. Are you feeling ignored, Joe? Is my brother mistreating you or something? Because I already told you, he probably feels the same way. If you weren’t such a coward...”

“Okay, okay, OKAY, let me stop you right there!” Now Joe looks scandalized. “That’s totally not the case. I’m being honest here! It was probably a fan’s doing or something, it would make sense, right? ‘Oh, let’s break into Joe Mazzello’s house and steal his underwear to sell them on eBay. Let’s also delete all the numbers on his phone to give him a hard time getting some new ones.”

“And why don’t you just... buy some, then?” Sami’s voice sounds in the brink of exasperation. He might as well hang up at any second. 

“That’s... that’s... Oh, yes, you’re an absolute genius. How come I didn’t think of that before? Yes, you’re absolutely right. Thanks a lot, Sams! Sam, Sami. Cheers, dude! I’ll catch up with you later.” Without further explanation he hangs up the call.

Rami is the first one to burst out laughing. Gwil follows and then Ben. The room is now filled with the sound of three grown ass men losing their cool while a fourth one is hiding his red face in his hands, probably wanting to die at that very moment. 

“Gwilym Lee, that was the best dare ever. You absolute legend.” Rami says lifting up his right hand to high five him.

“Oh, thank you. Well, he did make me suffer with his question so of course I had to get my revenge one way or another.”

“Did any of you notice, though? Sami almost spills some Rami-related ultra-secret between he and Joe. I wonder what that was about,” Ben says, looking directly at Joe with an amused look in his eyes. 

“Yeah, Joe, I’m intrigued too. Why have you been talking to my brother behind my back? I didn’t even know you guys talked at all.” Rami has his eyes fixed on Joe’s, he probably thinks that if he stares long enough he’ll get all the answers he needs. 

“What are you talking about? Me and Sami are pals! Buddies!” Joe lets out an indignant huff. 

“Are you? Do you even know what he does for a living?”

“He’s a teacher, Jesus Christ, Rami- I’m not actually clueless, you know? And we were actually talking about your birthday. I never know what to get you, so I was just getting advice from the closest source I could think of.”

“You do realize that my birthday is months away, right?” Rami arches an eyebrow, amused.

“I do but you know what they say; better be safe than sorry!” at this point Joe looks on the verge of hysterics. “Can we, like, stop talking about my private matters and keep going with the game?”

“So now you want to play,” Gwil says letting out a chuckle.

“Yes, I was actually enjoying myself until a few someone’s named Gwilym and Benjamin, decided to be annoying little shits, so we better keep going so I can have a chance to get my revenge, okay?”

“You actually had it coming, you know? You did ask Gwil a very personal question,” Ben interjects, raising his voice a little. 

Joe only answers by taking a hold of the bottle and spinning it quickly, determined to avoid further questions on the matter. The bottle keeps spinning and spinning until it finally lands on its next victim, and the result doesn’t disappoint him at all.

“Oh, Benny boy. Looks like you’re about to lose your shit.” Joe says with a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Bring it. I’m not afraid of you!” Ben dares, glaring at him.

“And what if I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in this room?” Joe quirks an eyebrow, fully knowing what he’s doing. He knows about Ben’s fixation with Gwil. Not because he trusted him enough to let him know about his feelings towards the man, but because he pestered him enough until he confessed. 

Rami and Gwil let out a gasp at the same time. While Rami is looking excited, Gwil looks uncertain and slightly confused.

However, Ben’s kind of drunk and feeling adventurous for once, so he doesn’t even spare a second until he blurts out: “Then I would tell you to move aside to let me get Gwil.”

Joe gapes at him with his mouth open and without further ado he moves out of the circle to let Ben occupy his former spot. Ben has his eyes fixed on Gwil’s, trying to convey everything he’s feeling with a look; he wants to let him know that he truly is the most beautiful person not only in the room, but overall. Both Inside and outside. 

“Come here,” he whispers, eyes still fixed on his.

“It’s your dare. Guess you’ll have to get me” Gwil says playfully, looking at Ben’s lips for a second and then returning his gaze to his eyes.

Ben doesn’t need to be told twice. He crawls all the way to Gwil and puts both hands on the other man’s knees, getting a firm hold on them. He licks his lips in anticipation and tilts his head a bit to finally, finally close the distance between them. As soon as their lips touch, his heart starts beating out of control. Gwil’s lips are incredibly soft and taste like the beer he had been drinking for the major part of the afternoon; it’s the most heavenly thing ever. Without being able to help himself, Ben moans a little and, while doing so, opens his mouth, giving Gwil the access he needs to deepen the kiss. He lick his way into Ben’s mouth, tangling their tongues together. He takes a hold of Ben’s hips and pulls him into his lap. Ben gasps a little at the action, more than a little turned on by it. He tugs on Gwil’s hair while the brunet is busy getting a firm hold on his ass. Ben moans a little bit louder at that and Gwil responds by sucking the younger mans lower lip into his mouth, tugging on it lightly with his lips. 

They don’t even remember they have an audience until Joe starts fake coughing. 

“Jesus Christ! I said ‘kiss’ not 'full make out session in front of your traumatized friends'.”

“You need to be a little more specific than that,” Ben answers with a rough voice, his cheeks on fire. He’s still sitting on Gwil’s lap, not bothered enough to actually move out. 

“I was expecting a little peck on the lips and then Ben running off to the bathroom to cry out of frustration or to rub one out; whatever came first. Pun intended.”

“Joe, just... Shut up for a minute. Please.” Rami, as usual, is being the voice of reason among them. 

“Yeah, Joe” Gwil says breathlessly, not interested at all in the conversation going on. Instead, he’s looking at Ben like he hung the stars and the fucking moon. “Do you mind if we...” he moves his head a little to speak directly in Ben’s ear, not wanting Joe, or Rami for that matter, to listen. “...If we take this somewhere more private? Only if you want to, of course. I’m not-”

“Fuck, yes” Ben answers loudly, not being bothered to try to dissimulate a little. 

“Oh my god, they’re going to fuck, and we are probably going to listen. Did you just hear Ben? He almost screamed just because Gwil grabbed his ass! I can’t even begin to imagine how he’ll react when they... God, no- in my house, no less. Guys, if you fuck in my bed I’m never allowing you inside my front door ever again. You’ll also be banished from all my future birthday parties and blocked on my social media.”

“Joe, there are moments in this life in which we have to learn when to speak and when to shut up. This is the latter,” Rami says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Let them do whatever they want. We can get out of here if you want to.” 

Rami’s little encouraging smile is the most beautiful thing Joe has ever seen and it never fails to take his breath away. 

“Okay,” Joe simply answers. He’s pretty sure he would do whatever Rami asked him to. 

“Just for the record, no. We are not going to fuck,” Ben finally says. He’s no longer on Gwil’s lap, he’s sitting next to him with a hand firmly holding one of his. “We are just going to catch up a little on lost time. Speak first and all of that.”

“Yes. We are not going to just rush into the physical aspect right away. Even if that was pretty damn good, if I must say so myself,” Gwil says looking fondly at Ben.

“Well, thank you,” Ben answers back, nudging at Gwil’s shoulder with his own. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“You guys are disgusting,” Joe says while making a gesture of pretending to gag.

“You’re just jealous,” Gwil says smugly and proceeds to kiss Ben’s cheek quickly.

“Am not.”

“You are, but whatever,” Ben says, blushing a little at Gwil’s sweet gesture. “But you know what? Not anymore. It’s time to stop with the jealousy and get you some action of your own.”

“I don’t even want to know what that means.”

“Well, I do because now I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in this room. And I know for a fact that you don’t consider neither Gwil or I to be that person in this group.”

“You...” Joe gapes at him. He looks quickly in Rami’s direction and then returns his gaze towards Ben. “How can you even... I don’t...”

“Don’t play fool, Joe. It was pretty much obvious since the first time we met. ‘It’s a good thing I get to work with my friend Rami for a second time. How blessed am I? I met him while we were filming The Pacific and he’s just so awesome’,” Ben says in a high-pitched voice.

“My voice doesn’t even sound like that.”

“It doesn’t but that’s irrelevant. C’mon, Joe, I wouldn’t even be saying anything if I didn’t think you stood a chance. Sami’s phone call pretty much just confirmed my assumptions.”

“That wasn’t... I’m...” Joe looks mortified. “Why would you even say all of this in front of Rami? He doesn’t even feel that way!”

“I don’t? How are you so sure?” Rami quirks an eyebrow. 

“You have never given me a sign. Not a single time” Joe answers almost accusingly.

“You’re usually too busy trying to pretend that you’re in love with Ben just for the sake of your fans. It’s not my fault that you’re way too lost in your head sometimes.”

“That’s true” Gwil says from his spot on the floor, still holding onto Ben’s hand for dear life.

“Is this some kind of intervention? This pretty much seems like you’re all trying to set up a very elaborate prank on me,” Joe crosses his arms, frowning a little.

“I wouldn’t do that, Joey. You know me,” Rami says, his eyes softening.

“Well, you did set up a very elaborate prank on Ben pretty much the first time you met him.”

“Yes, but that’s Ben. I would never do that to you.”

“Hey! I’m still here, you know?” Ben says, trying to sound offended. He actually doesn’t care that much since he’s too busy rubbing his thumb over Gwil’s hand.

“So, are you telling the truth? Would you actually give me a chance?” Joe crawls all the way to Rami’s side, looking at him expectantly.

“Why don’t you fulfil your dare and find out?” Rami says, sounding too flirty for his own good.

Joe does just that, and he finds that he doesn’t end up disappointed in the least.


End file.
